


Dean's Frustration

by Grumpymagrat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpymagrat/pseuds/Grumpymagrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy has a problem and it's frustrating Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Frustration

Disclaimer: We hold no rights to any character from Supernatural and are not making any money from this venture.

 

"Come on, Sam. What the hell is your problem tonight?" Dean demanded in frustration.

Sam hung his head in humiliation. "I don't know, Dean. This has never happened to me before."

"I mean, I'm sitting here, giving it all I'm worth, sucking you to no end, but all I'm getting is a limp noodle. Isn't this what you wanted? Am I doing something wrong?"

Sam's head shot up in alarm. "No, Dean, it isn't you. It's me. It's all me. I really do want it, and you're doing everything right. I just don't know why I can't get it up. It's like it's asleep or something."

Dean climbed out of the bed, and headed toward the small table in their room. Sam watched his brother walk across the room and sighed. Normally, just the sight of his naked brother would bring his member front and center, but not tonight.

Dean opened the laptop. "Maybe I can find something on here that will wake 'Little Sammy' up."

"Don't do that. The last time you surfed for porn, you froze the laptop."

"That wasn't me. That was the trickster. Besides, I've surfed for porn since then."

"Hey!"

"Where do you think I learn that…"

"Okay, okay, I get it."

"Ah, here's one." Dean brought the laptop over to the nightstand and turned it to face the bed.

The computer played a video of two men in bed. One was obviously in charge. He nibbled on the neck of his partner, moving up to whisper in his ear. He moved downward and licked and bit his nipples. The partner arched his back and moaned in pleasure. The man on top again moved lower to the already semi-hard cock. He took his time circling it with his tongue and eventually took it into his mouth.

During this time, Sam half-laid, half-sat in Dean's arms. Dean gently moved one hand across his brother's chest while he ran the other through his hair. He gently laid kisses across the back of Sam's neck, and his hand paused to play with his nipples. With a moist breath, he whispered, "So, anything?"

Sam shook his head. "Nope, it ain't happening."

Dean pushed him slightly. "Damn it, Sam. How about putting in a little effort?"

"I am! It's just not happening tonight. Maybe we should just go to sleep. Hopefully, it'll be better tomorrow."

"Fine, if that's what you want." Dean headed to the opposite bed.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked in confusion.

"I'm going to sleep."

"Over there?"

"Hey, if I'm not enough for you, I don't see…"

"It's not you," Sam interrupted. "I told you that. It's me."

"I know what you told me, but I also know what I feel. I've never not been able to turn you on. So I can't help but wonder what I'm doing wrong tonight."

Sam started to get irritated. "Well, if you don't want to believe me, then fuck you."

Dean rolled over on his side. "Too bad you can't."

Sam debated about continuing the argument, but decided there would be no point. So, he rolled over and fell into a fitful sleep. After a few hours of sleep, Sam woke up. Something wasn't right. "Oh yeah," he thought. "Dean's in the other bed." With the longing for his brother's arms, he also felt the familiar stirrings in his loins. He crept out of his bed, and climbed into the other. Wrapping his arms around his sleeping brother, he whispered. "Hey, Dean, wake up." When Dean groggily opened his eyes, Sam saucily grinned. "Guess who else is awake?"


End file.
